Distrust
by Gabubu
Summary: Why Mido dislikes Link. A back story of sorts. Contains some spoilers from Majora's Mask regarding Link's origin.


**Child of Mystery**

Fleeing, rushing: the woman clutched a child in her arms. Battered, exhausted: she arrived at a safe-seeming area. Lush, green, teeming with plant-life, and quiet, simple homes. Collapsing before the nearest home, she struggled to remain alive until she could assure herself of the baby's safety. A child, rubbing the sleep from his eyes hobbled out of his home. The home nearest the entrance to Kokiri Forest. Shocked, the boy approached the dying woman.

The woman felt her breath falter, her body heave internally, and aware her time was near, she relinquished her only child to the youthful face. Relief flooded her scarred and broken face, she believed her child had arrived at a safe place, or they had both gone to heaven. Stretching her arms toward the boy, she handed him the bundle. As the bright child's wide eyes inquired, and her very self expired; with her final breath she sighed one simple, monosyllabic word: "Link."

He watched the woman die. He saw her final breath exit her body, and he observed her slump into the other world. Aware of the realities of the forest, he knew the baby would not last long before transforming into a skull kid. _At least the woman died before becoming a stalfos. _Silently, he went back into his house with the baby and placed him on his bed.

"Mido! What are we going to do about the Hylian woman?", his fairy asked, bouncing rapidly, as she worried.

"I don't know, I don't know. The Great Deku Tree should know what to do. Let's take her to the Deku Tree.", he replied, confused.

Stepping out cautiously from his home, ready to take the deceased woman to the Great Tree, he looked to the area she'd been laying in. His nerves exploded in him, for she was gone. Where her warm corpse rested not 2 minutes ago, nothingness laid. A cold feeling crept into him, as he deduced that the only possible explanation for her sudden disappearance was that evil had somehow infiltrated his haven, the Kokiri Forest.

His blood ran cold, as he was consumed by fear. Rushing back into his home, he picked the child up and began venturing toward the Lost Woods. He would leave the child there to become a skull kid in peace, out of sight and away from him and the other forest children. Halfway to the entrance to the Lost Woods, his fairy alerted him to the fact that the sun was rising. _I cannot be seen going into the Lost Woods, especially with a Hylian child. _Quickly, he turned back toward his house, and hurried inside.

He felt himself suffocate, as uncertainty beamed down on him. He approached the nearest treasure chest to the door, opened it, and placed the baby inside. He left the chest's door open. He resolved to wait for the baby to become a skull kid, and once that occurred, he would take it to the entrance to the Lost Woods.

Several nights passed. Days went by. The baby was growing. It was eating a share of his food. It was long past the time for the child to have transformed into a skull kid. Disbelief formed in Mido's head. He decided to wait longer. His fairy urged him to see the Deku Tree about this. Mido was adamant; he would wait for the transformation without the Great Tree's council.

More nights and days passed, and still; the baby continued to grow. He was turning into a boy instead of a skull kid. He was demanding more and more of Mido's food daily. The shabby clothes and blanket the infant entered the forest with were threadbare, and Mido was reluctant to give him one of his own tunics. Time passed rapidly again. The boy wore one of Mido's tunics, though it was baggy on him. Mido felt it was close to happening, that the time in which the Hylian he'd nurtured was discovered. He would not allow it to happen. With his fairy's assistance, he would take the odd child to see the Great Tree.

When Mido looked into the innocent-seeming child's eyes, he saw the influence of evil. The fact that the baby had been exposed to the Forest for such a prolonged time, without becoming a skull kid was extremely suspicious. So was the fact that his mother's corpse disappeared on its own. Mido feared for the well-being of the Forest, and for the safety of his fellow Kokiri. He began to see himself as an agent working toward the Forest's destruction, by harboring an evil child.

He waited until the deepest night of the year. He picked the sleeping boy up and placed him on his back. He would see the Great Tree about the issue without being discovered by anyone. His fairy granted him endurance and strength as he trudged forward: almost stealthily, almost silently. Knees shaking, he appeared before the Great Deku Tree. His fairy hid behind him.

Mido placed the sleeping boy before the great funnel of wisdom. The Great Deku Tree awakened: shaking the earth, magnificently rising from his deep sleep. Mido kneeled, "Ggg-Great D-Deku Tree, I... brought this boy to yyou. Hi–"

"Thou hast brought upon The Deku Tree a boy of great importance. The Deku Tree appreciates what thou hast done. Thou mustn't wonder 'wherefore' upon the orders of the Great Deku Tree. Givest this boy a home. Build a house upon the empty tree. ", and with that, the Great Tree sank back into itself, becoming a mere massive, mute tree. * Shocked, Mido and his fairy trudged back to his house with the mysterious boy weighing down his back.

In the weeks following the Deku Tree's orders, Mido worked daily to build a tree-house for Link.

* "You have brought upon The Deku Tree a boy of great imporance. The Deku Tree appreciates what you have done. You mustn't wonder 'why' at the orders of the Great Deku Tree. Give this boy a home. Build a house on the empty tree."

* * *

><p>I was thinking about a plot hole in something else I wrote, and then I wanted to write something to explain why Mido dislikes Link.<p>

Please review.

Chapter 2 may take a while, I have a month of busyness ahead.


End file.
